


First Time

by Eydol



Series: Ensemble Stars Ficember 2018 [6]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: There was a first time for everything, Subaru knew it, but he hadn't expected that one.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Enstars ficember day 6: Ra*bits and/or Beginning!   
> It's the first time I write about them, I think, so I hope it's fine~

            There was a beginning for everything. Subaru knew it, but he wished the beginning he was living was easier to accept. Not that he minded to fall in love, but he had thought he would have fallen for a woman, not for a boy. Even less for his junior. He didn’t understand why he fell in love, to begin with, but when his eyes laid on Hajime, his heart raced faster, and he knew.

            It wasn’t only because he was frail or gave him the will to protect him, nor because he looked like a young girl lost amongst way too many men. It wasn’t because his soft blue hair, or his beautiful eyes bright as the stars, or his genuine smile, or the way he moved. It wasn’t only because of his hard-working and soft heart, nor because of that aura shining around him when he was around people he loved. _It was just because of all of these_.

“Akehoshi-senpai, are you alright?”

            Subaru raised his eyes and saw the subject of his thoughts in front of him. On the moment, he blinked, not understanding what was happening, until Hajime spoke again, worry visible on his face:

“Do you need to go to the infirmary?”

            That boy was too soft for this world, Subaru thought before smiling. He was also too precious, more precious than any sparking objects.

“I’m fine, Shinonon~”

“Sure?”

“Sure.” Then the red-haired tilted his head. “Actually…”

“Yes?”

“I want a big hug from you, Shinonon!”

            Hajime blinked, before smiling and taking him in an embrace. It was the first time Subaru hugged him with his new feelings, and it was at the same time good and bad. Ah, he wished this first time never ended...

 


End file.
